The Complex Rules of Love
by luvanimals999
Summary: The life of Elizabeth Mason thing are never normal but when she is betrayed and forced between love and comfort or making everyone happy what will she choose? find out
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1726 the century of classical music and beautiful ball gowns. My name is Elizabeth Mason I am 18 and no ordinary girl or woman now I suppose, but there are some things that are better left unsaid. First thing you should no about me and my family is that were vampires and are neighbors are lycans. We are supposed to hate each other but when I was little I became friends with there son and we didn't no any better so we became friends and are friendship created a treaty between the two families. We live in a small village in the middle of a forest in the New England colonies. My family consists of my father Daniel Mason who has black hair and ocean blue eyes, my mother Isabella Mason who has clover green eyes and platinum blonde hair, and my older sister Victoria who has black hair and blood red eyes, and my eldest sister Jenny who has brown hair and sun yellow eyes. Every vampire has different color eyes I have my mother's hair a hour glass figure and deep purple eyes, I am not vain but I have been told I am unusually beautiful even for a vampire but I do not see it. My neighbor and best friend Anthony Jones and his family live right next to us on in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of the village. We attend all school and gatherings to keep up the pretenses. But today Anthony asked me to meet him in are secret clearing. When we were young we found a small beautiful little field the size of a room surrounded by willow trees, wild flowers, and water glistening cob webs and in between there is an opening were we can walk through. It was are spot so secret and beautiful that no one else has been there or knows that it exists. As I ran through the early morning thinking of simpler times and fond memories, before I knew it I was there the morning light had a heavenly effect there. Recently Anthony desided to put in a old beautiful bench for us to sit. There he sat in all his beautiful glory, Anthony. (**AN:if u want a better view of Anthony look up call me when im sober the guy in the music video is what Anthony looks like)** His short but long light brown hair tousled from running his light sky blue eyes unaware I was standing here calculating something I couldn't place. "Hello." He jumped clearly startled of my sudden presence. "How are you my beautiful?" "I'm fine but what was so urgent that you needed to tell me now?" He seemed kind of hesitant but cautiously continued, "Elizabeth we have been friends for centuries and I will finally confess even though it is wrong I am in love with you." His eyes boring into mine pleading, but I was shocked I had loved him to but didn't no the feelings were shared. But his face seemed to fall then I realized I have not responded so I just tackled him in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't no how he would react to such a bold display of affection even it we were alone in the middle of the forest, it was such a improper thing to do. But amazingly for some reason can not fathom just when I started to let go and walk away he pulled me close to him and said "Now were do you think your going?" In a low seductive voice that made me shiver with pleasure. Then slowly kissed each corners of my lips and then my mouth. We stayed like this for what seemed seconds but really minutes we parted. I blissful and content like my life's goal had been reached. Then we sat on the bench and I leaned my head on his shoulder and thought about what happened today and watched as the day turned to night then I realized that it was time to go home mother told me that today Anthony and I would get a special surprise, but for what I do not know. "Anthony?" "Hmm?" "We must go mother told me that we would be getting a surprise about now so that we need to be home early." His disappointment was evident on his face. " (sigh) Alright if we must." And with the blink of an eye we ran in the direction of his house where we would meet. As we got to the large white house inside I could smell new company that did not feel right. As we came in we were greeted with a large hug from are parents and are siblings. His father Marcus Williams is basically an older version of Anthony, his mother had long darkish brown hair (**AN:imagine bell from beauty and the beast in her 30s or 40s for the mother.)**, his sister Scarlet is tan sort of short black brown hair and very dark brown hair, and last but definitely not least is his older brother Michael has short shaggy brown hair with blonde highlights and unusually light brown eyes he is 20. "Hello darlings." Said my mother, "How are you?" Are answer was that we just held are intertwined hands and everyone's faces fell. Jenny silently cried and Victoria seemed angry, frustrated, and sad. Just then from opposite sides of the room entered a vampire family and a lycan family they seemed repulsed to be near so many of their enemies. Just then the lycan girl who looked about 15 looked at Anthony and squealed. "EEEEE its you I so happy to meet you your so much more handsome in person!" She then smiled a flirty smile and tried to take his hand then noticed mine. She looked at me and glared. Then a large snarl ripped through my chest that sounded so vicious even I was shocked. "STOP, WHO IS THIS!" screamed what appeared to be her father. Then from the currently silenty vampire family a handsome boy about my age reeled up in front of him and shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY WIFE MONGREL!" WOAHHHH what wife? "Ummm excuse me but I am not your wife." He then turned around to give me a funny look. But before he could say something Anthony's and my parents stepped in, then his father told us the most unbelievable thing, "Children we were about to tell you but, you are both in a arranged marriage." Anthony's eyes looked like they could pop out of his head and I felt sick and suddenly I knocked out. But before I hit the floor Anthony caught me in his arms then I heard a punch, snarls and "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" and some arguing and growls before I completely blacked out.


End file.
